Pour l'amour de Kol
by Sophie Rostochine
Summary: Le titre n'est pas terrible... J'avais envie d'une histoire d'amour axée sur Kol parce que j'adore ce personnage. Beaucoup d'humour et de passion pour une histoire qui annonce un bras de fer musclé entre deux fortes têtes à la langue bien pendue.


**Bonjour à tous,**

**Comme vous allez pouvoir le constater, j'ai décidé de modifier la trame de mon histoire même si cela demeurre une Kol/OC. J'ai voulu écrire une fiction proche de "Ce n'est pas une vie", dans le ton en tout cas. **

**J'espère que cela vous plaira...**

J'avais beaucoup de chance, à ma naissance, Marraine la bonne fée avait décidé de faire de moi l'héritière d'une grande famille de sorcières. Jusque-là, tout va bien, là où tout se corse, c'est que comme sorcière, j'étais particulièrement lamentable. Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté, mais depuis mon premier sortilège qui m'avait envoyé aux urgences pour une brûlure du troisième degré, j'étais plus que réticente à jouer les Harry Potter en herbe.

Je vivais dans la formidable bourgade de Mystic Falls et, même si j'étais parfaitement consciente que nous vivions dans un véritable panier de crabes maléfiques, il était HORS de question que je m'en mêle. J'avais mis un point d'honneur à être la plus discrète possible. Il faut dire que je descendais certes d'une très vieille lignée de sorcières mais les membres de notre famille avait le chic pour se faire capturer, brûler vif, jeter dans l'huile bouillante et j'en passe. Chez nous, les histoires de famille commencent toujours par : « la pauvre… Qui fut brûlée par les colons… ».Croyez-moi, cela refroidirait le plus hardi des sorciers. Dès que je fus en âge de comprendre que nous avions une guigne quasi héréditaire, je décidai de ne surtout pas me mettre dans une situation qui m'octroierait une place de choix sur la liste des membres malheureux de notre famille, liste non exhaustive je précise.

J'étais en avant dernière année d'un lycée américain lambda et même si je n'étais pas particulièrement populaire, le quotidien était plutôt supportable jusqu'à maintenant.

Comme tous les jours, j'étais en retard ce qui n'était pas de ma faute techniquement parlant puisque je vivais avec deux grandes tantes complètement allumées qui passaient leurs soirées à organiser des Midnight Margaritas, comprenez, elles oubliaient systématiquement de se réveiller suite à leurs cuites monumentales.

Ce jour-là, je marchais d'un pas rapide en passant devant un groupe d'élèves que je cherchais toujours à éviter et pour la bonne raison qu'ils avaient le profil typique des marteaux qui ont peuplés les lycées de notre beau pays avec la particularité supplémentaire de tremper partiellement ou pleinement dans le surnaturel et contrairement à ce qu'ils semblaient penser, ce n'était pas « cool ».

Tout avait commencé avec l'arrivée de ce Stefan Salvatore, il m'avait fallu une demie seconde pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. Il avait le look, l'attitude et l'aura que toute bonne sorcière, même moi, était dans la mesure de détecter. Comble de l'originalité ce dernier avait un frère, un étalon prénommait Damon et qui s'était particulièrement rapproché de notre professeur d'histoire. Certes, mes hormones en folie me faisait baver devant lui mais, je n'oubliais pas ma promesse faite à moi-même : S'éloigner au maximum de ce qui est immortel ou/et magique. Il y avait aussi Bonnie qui s'avérait aussi être une sorcière ce qui était plutôt explicite dans la mesure où elle semblait en permanence entendre des voix et subir un dilemme intérieur. Mes tantes disent que les sorcières ont tendance à la dépression, elles, elles avaient opté pour l'alcoolisme joyeux. Plus récemment, il y avait le héros de notre équipe de football qui semblait être devenu un loup garou et Caroline qui empestait le vampirisme à plein nez. Pour résumer, si j'étais suicidaire et si je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement atteindre trente ans, il me suffisait de les fréquenter.

J'avais pratiquement atteint la porte quand le haut-paleur se mit à cracher mon nom.

« Amanda Whilley-Hempstra est demandée dans le bureau du proviseur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, rien qu'avec mon nom de famille, je risquais un meurtre à chaque sortie de cours. Je croisai le regard de Jeremy Gilberts qui sourit. C'était un garçon sympa mais lui aussi semblait un peu trop baigner dans toutes les histoires glauques de Mystic Falls.

Après une demi-heure de brimade par le proviseur, je parvenais enfin à rejoindre la salle de chimie. C'est un sentiment particulièrement désagréable de devoir rentrer dans une salle de cours lorsque tous les yeux sont braqués sur vous. La seule place de libre se trouvait à côté de Gilbert. Je pris place et je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au livre de chimie. Je n'étais pas une élève brillante mais je m'en sortais convenablement.

Jeremy me fit un petit signe de la tête et je fis de même. Il avait déjà allumé le bec-bunsen et on commença à travailler en silence. Je n'étais pas réputée pour être bavarde enfin je l'étais, mais intérieurement.

La vie vous joue des tours particulièrement surprenant et pas toujours dans le bon sens du terme. En un dixième de seconde vous pouvez voir vos efforts ruinés. C'était un moment comme celui-ci que je m'apprêtais à vivre.

Jeremy voulut attraper une fiole qui se trouvait sur la table mais de mon côté, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment en particulier parce que la dite fiole n'étais pas étiquetée, cela n'aurait peut-être pas été un problème si ce garçon n'avait pas deux mains gauches et qu'il n'avait pas renversé la fiole sur la flamme qui redoubla de hauteur. Jeremy se brûla la main et avant que les choses ne prennent une vraie mauvaise tournure, les éléments se retrouvèrent figés en suspension. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu mais c'était arrivé. Jeremy saisit la fiole et la vida dans l'évier tout en éteignant la flamme qui ne dansait plus. Cela avait duré une seconde, deux tout au plus, mais son regard se posa sur moi et je pouvais y lire un mélange d'excitation et de surprise. Mon esprit se mit à fonctionner à mille à l'heure, soit je jouais l'idiote qui découvre qu'elle a des pouvoirs mais c'est certain, le « freak club » allait chercher à m'initier et cela m'arrangeait moyennement ou, je faisais semblant de n'avoir rien vu, rien entendu.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en me fixant. _Il va falloir être bonne comédienne._

-Heu rien, fis-je en fixant mon attention sur le livre devant moi. _Bien, mine de rien, tu aimes la chimie, tu aimes… Je lis quoi là au juste ?!_

-Tu es… Tu es une sorcière ? Il semblait émerveillé. _Flûte._

-Non, lâchais-je. _Net, précis, pas de question, bravo Amanda._

-Tu mens. _Ou pas…_

-Jeremy, je ne suis pas une sorcière, la magie n'existe pas. Tu oublis ce qui s'est passé et nous allons continuer cet exercice. J'étais légèrement tremblante mais je crois que j'avais assuré.

Il fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien.

La journée se passa sans évènements majeurs même si j'avais l'impression que Jeremy me fixait constamment.

En rentrant chez moi, je fus surprise de découvrir mes tantes en pleine activité dans la cuisine. Elles avaient toutes les deux un visage rond encadré d'un chignon-montagne. Elles étaient excentriques et complètement barrées mais très attachantes. Elles étaient vieilles mais impossible de savoir quel était leur âge.

-Nous avons des invités, ma tante Elizabeth parlait avec un vieil accent ô so British qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu.

Ma tante Anne s'activait à enchanter les objets de la maison, des fois j'avais l'impression de vivre dans le château de la bête, on ne savait jamais si vous alliez vous faire attaquer par une poêle possédée et je dis cela en connaissance de cause, en témoigne la cicatrice sur mon front.

-Qui exactement ? Je penchais la tête sur la gauche pour éviter un vol de fourchettes.

-De très vieux amis de la famille, firent-elles encore. _Chouette, je sens que ma journée n'était pas assez compliquée comme cela._

Mes tantes avaient insisté pour que je passe une robe et comme elle ne me demandait jamais rien, je m'étais sentie obligée d'obtempérer. En descendant les escaliers, je pouvais entendre des voix émaner du salon. Quand je les rejoins, je constatai que mes tantes parlaient avec une femme grande et élancée. Elle avait le crâne rasé et me détailla un court instant avant de me saluer. Je compris plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière des environs qui avait besoin d'accomplir un rituel pour un vampire du nom de Klize ou Haas. Je n'avais pas très bien compris mais lorsque Ada, notre invitée mentionna le nom du vampire mes deux tantes semblèrent se figer.

« Qui est Kliaze ? Demandais-je en vidant mon verre de vin. Je n'aurais jamais posé une question pareille mais après trois verres, je n'étais plus moi-même.

-Klaus, Un hybride et un Original, lâcha froidement Ada comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence. _Je ne vais pas demander ce qu'est un hybride où je vais me retrouver avec une fourchette entre les deux yeux._

-Je suis navrée Ada mais nous avons juré ma sœur et moi de ne pas prêter aide à un vampire après le désastre de Silbury et…

-Il s'est passé quoi à Silbury ? _Qui que tu sois, sors de ce corps !_

-Nous avons causé l'extinction des loups garous en Angleterre ce qui a causé un déséquilibre dans la population vampirique et par la suite, un vrai massacre causé par de jeunes vampires dans la ville de Silbury, mais c'était un accident, une erreur de formule… Nous ne te l'avions jamais raconté ? Demanda ma tante Elizabeth avec un sourire innocent. _Si, peut-être, mais comme les histoires de massacre par accident sont légion chez nous je n'avais pas dû relever._

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, vous savez comme moi que sans vous je ne pourrais pas exaucer le sortilège et Klaus n'est pas seul, toute la famille Mikaelson est là. _Mikaelson ? Comme la nouvelle ?_

-Mikaelson ? J'ai une Rebekkah Mikaelson dans mon lycée… Fis-je en jouant avec ma fourchette.

-C'est la sœur de Klaus, elle est très dangereuse Mindy, ne l'approche pas, ma tante semblait réellement inquiète. _J'en avais pas l'intention._

-Et la petite ? Demanda Ada. _Elle parle de moi, là ?!_

-C'est impossible Ada, elle est à peine formée et ne pratique pas…

-J'ai besoin de son énergie, c'est vital ! Votre famille a signé un pacte, cela ne signifie rien pour vous ? Mes tantes s'enfoncèrent dans leur siège en se jetant des regards inquiets. Je les aimais profondément et je savais que j'allais le regretter mais…

-Je suis d'accord ! M'écriais-je. _Note pour soi-même, ne plus JAMAIS boire !_

Mes tantes me regardèrent choquées quant à Ada, elle semblait triompher. Comme pour Jeremy, il avait suffi d'un quart de seconde pour que tout bascule.

-Ma chérie, je ne crois pas que tu réalises… Ma tante Elizabeth semblait paniquer légèrement et dans la mesure où elle ne panique jamais, je commençais à regretter le seul élan de courage que j'avais eu de toute ma vie.

-Elle ne pourra pas se défendre ! S'écria ma tante Anne qui était plus vocale que d'habitude. _Me défendre contre quoi ? Elle a dit que je n'avais rien à faire… Personne n'a dit qu'il faudrait se battre !_

-Elle n'aura pas à le faire je vais veiller sur elle et Klaus a juré de ne jamais s'en prendre aux sorcières. _Me voilà rassurée._

Je me servis un autre verre de vin, j'avais besoin de boire, de boire beaucoup. Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'avais le sentiment que ma tête était prisonnière d'un étau, c'était très douloureux. J'avais de vagues souvenirs de la soirée précédente et j'espérais sincèrement que cette histoire de vampire et de sortilège n'était qu'un énorme malentendu.

Alors que je me servais un grand verre d'eau afin d'avaler le tube d'aspirine périmé qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi.

« Quand tu seras prête, nous irons rencontrer Klaus et sa famille, la voix d'Ada était ferme mais avait perdu son agressivité. J'avais envie de pleurer et pas seulement à cause mon mal de tête


End file.
